


Cup of Sighs

by Gang_of_Shadow



Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, FE3H Wanksgiving, Gags, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Byleth makes a startling but pleasant discovery while searching for Hapi in the woods.___f!Byleth x Hapi smut#fe3hwanksgiving
Relationships: Hapi/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	Cup of Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hapi is best girl... that's all I have to say...

Byleth couldn't find Hapi anywhere and she was starting to worry. She knew she'd left things in an awkward place the last time they'd spoken. But Byleth simply didn't know how to react to what Hapi had said… Knowing that'd she'd waited there all this time - looked for her in that horrible hole in the earth that had opened up and tried trap her darkness.

No one else had tried so hard to bring her back in those five years… They'd waited, but they hadn’t searched…

She should have said what she felt, but she locked up. Why did she freeze?

If she truly thought about it, she did have some idea as to why. It had been too long. Even if Hapi cared then, she may not care now. Not the way she wanted anyway… And would she ever even have someone like her? A member of the church and all that it represented?

Even if some affection did survive those years that Byleth had been lost, since she'd been back, she'd had almost no time to catch up with her. No time to chat, have tea, just be in each other's company… Her days were filled with counsels, meetings, training, and more. She must have seemed so cold…

"I should tell her anyway," she muttered to herself as she stalked into the wood that surrounded their camp. "Even if she doesn't want -… Even then, I'll get it off my chest and we can be done with it."

It didn't take her long to find the pink haired mage's trail. Her father had taught her well when it came to tracking prey, regardless of whether it was the animal or human variety. Exactly what she found was not what she had expected, however.

When she was a few feet away she heard strange sounds - panting and grunting - as though someone was struggling. She thought she heard a voice, low, practically a whisper, and too muffled to make out the words. Instantly she crouched down low, taking to the shadows and drawing her weapon. It wasn't impossible that there were bandits lurking in this area. They could have come upon Hapi unawares. Better to be safe than sorry.

Byleth drew up as silent as a shadow, following the muffled sounds until their source came into view.

Hapi was sitting on the forest floor. A gag tied around her mouth, and her hands… Her hands were kneading her breasts where they spilled out from her open blouse and slipping beneath the band of her leggings rubbing at her mound.

Byleth's mouth went dry immediately. She knew she should leave. Watching would be disgustingly invasive, and certainly wouldn't improve their already more than awkward interactions.

But she couldn't tear her eyes away from such a beautiful sight. There was a lovely sheen of sweat glinting off her skin in the pale light of the moon. Her breasts heaved and bounced just a little as she panted beneath the ministrations of her own hands. Even the gag she bit down on desperately didn't detract from her beauty.

Oh, how she wished those were her hands… Her mouth stifling her sighs.

_This is madness, what am I DOING?_ Just as she was about to turn and leaven, her better judgement finally taking hold at long last, she heard it. Her muffled name from Hapi's lips.

Surely not… That couldn't be right. But now she waited. Listened

"Mmm… Byleth…"

Byleth spun back around, no longer caring whether she was heard. Hapi froze as she saw her, looking more terrified than Byleth had ever seen her. So, she approached her slowly, like she was trying to tame a wild creature. As she drew nearer the fear seemed to retreat from Hapi's eyes, replaced with the heat and desire that had been there when Byleth first came upon her.

She got down on their knees so they were face to face and then leaned forward slowly, giving Hapi as much time as possible to ward her of, let her know that this was not what she wanted. Hapi remained still, however, waiting to see what it was Byleth intended.

She reached forward tentatively, cupping Hapi's face in her hands before sliding them back to untie and remove the gag. It was Hapi that leaned forward, closing the distance between them with a kiss that Byleth had been longing for, but even now had not expected. A little sound slipped out as she opened her mouth for her and Hapi's tongue slipped in, flicking forward, searching. She could feel Hapi grinning against her lips as she heard it.

Byleth mirrored Hapi's motions, letting her tongue dart out to seek hers and the mage shivered beneath her. Emboldened, Byleth let her hand slide tentatively from Hapi's face, down her neck, over her collar bones, before resting over one of her exposed breasts. She hesitated there, waiting for some sign of encouragement that she should proceed.

Hapi pulled Byleth in, hooking one leg around her waist and chuckled again, the sound like music to the former mercenary's ears. It was all the confirmation she needed before giving her plush, full breast a squeeze, her honey-amber skin so soft beneath her calloused hands. When she pinched gently at her dark nipple Hapi squirmed.

Byleth could feel tension ripple throughout her frame and paused. Maybe she'd done something wrong. But Hapi simply reached for her makeshift gag. When Byleth frowned in confusion, she explained, "I need it. If I sigh while we're in the middle of - well, this, it wouldn't exactly make for a great first time now would it?"

"You won't need it," Byleth said, stroking her finger across Hapi's lower lip and delighting as shivers fluttered throughout her semi-naked body.

"I don't think I can control it. Now that you're here-"

"I'll drink them all." Byleth said with an edge of finality that surprised even her. But there was no more room for words, and she'd ensure that there would be no sighs escaping Hapi's lips for they would be far too occupied with her own.

Any further uncertainty on Hapi's part seemed to have evaporated as her arms came up enthusiastically to pull at Byleth's cloak, then her shirt, and finally her shorts until she was naked but for her tights. Not wanting to be at a disadvantage, Byleth quickly took care of Hapi's cloak and leggings, admiring the way she looked all flushed, her gorgeous breasts on display above her black corset, the little V of soft, pink curls just above her glistening sex.

Hapi let out another tinkling laugh, having given Byleth’s unclad form an appraising look of her own. She pulled Byleth back into her arms, holding her tightly. "I've wanted to see you in just those tights for far too long."

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Byleth said, and pressed another kiss to Hapi's already kiss swollen lips.

She could see in Hapi's eyes that she knew her words had more than one meaning. They didn't need anymore words now. Their lips found each other's again as their hands explored each other's soft curves and scarred skin. They took their time - making up for the years that had been lost.

Byleth's heart raced when she finally dared to slip her hand past Hapi's waist, through those lovely pink curls, her fingers sliding between her slick folds. There was a moment of tension when she found that little bundle of nerves at her lover's apex, but the tension quickly melted into warmth, moans of pleasure, and panted pleas. She drank them all in greedily. Every sound, every whimper and cry were caught on her lips as she worked the woman in her arms into a quivering mess.

"Byleth, please -" Hapi cut herself off as Byleth's lips sealed over hers. Byleth increased her pace, massaging that sensitive little bud with her thumb while inserting first one, then two fingers into her slick channel until the woman she loved was coming undone beneath her.

Her lips never left Hapi's, even as she tried to scream out her pleasure. Byleth had never kissed someone as they came before, and it was… glorious. Or at least it was because it was Hapi's lips, Hapi's whimpers and sighs that she breathed in. They coated her tongue and trilled down her throat, and all she could think in that moment was that she could kiss this woman for the rest of her days and it would be a life well spent.

They held each other for a while, basking in the glow of each other, lazily stroking swirling patterns into each other’s skin. Byleth was just starting to consider what was supposed to happen next, when Hapi's head lowered over her chest. She then felt Hapi’s mouth capture the tip of her breast, her tongue tease her already stiff and sensitive nipple. She arched her back involuntarily and another laugh left Hapi's lips to dance over her skin.

Hapi rose so she and Byleth were once again face to face. "My turn," she said with a sly grin that set Byleth aflame. "Time to see what _your_ sighs taste like, Professor."


End file.
